Photos of Him
by DivergentNephil
Summary: There was pictures of him and Angel as a baby, him and Iggy wrestling, and millions of ones with him and Max. She was smiling in everyone of them. In one he was tickling her. Max's face was bright and she was obviously laughing hard...Fang realized with a jolt that it was THE box. The one dedicated to Max. TWO SHOT
1. His Photos

**T**

**This is when Fang**

** left. But in _my_ version, he-**

**Angel: Don't spoil it!**

**Pearl: Fiiiiiiiine**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the flock. blablablabla**

Angel woke with a yawn. She looked at the clock beside her and noticed that it was 1 am. She groaned, knowing she wouldn't be able to fall sleep again. So, she got up and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. As she was coming back from the kitchen, she heard something. Crying. Angel peeked into the room where the sound was coming from. It was Max's room. Max seemed to be crying over a book. Angel whispered, "Max? Are you okay?" but Max didn't hear her. Angel was tempted to go into her room and hug her, but this seemed to be a private moment, so she went back to bed.

The following morning, everyone was sitting at the breakfast table, eating the waffles Iggy had made. Everyone except Max that is. Angel was quite worried at was about to go check on her when Max came down the stairs. The Flock all chorused their hellos, but Angel was studying Max's face. She seemed fine, so Angel continued to eat her waffles.

o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

Nudge was playing tag with Angel. Angel was currently it, and Nudge was hiding from her in Max's room. She was looking frantically for a hiding spot, when she spotted the closet. _Perfect! _She thought happily. She hid among Max's jeans, when something fell from a shelf hanging over her. It thumped on her head and hit the floor. "Ow!" she yelled. Angel came running in.

"You're it!" she laughed, tagging Nudge on the forehead.

"Angel! What's this?"

Angel knew what it was at once. It was the book that she had been crying over the night before. "It's Max's, maybe we shouldn't touch it…" Angel trailed off. The girl's eyes were captured on the box. The urge to open it overpowered them and they tore the lid off.

Inside was, a book. A photo album. Angel carefully lifted it out of the box. Nudge closed the door and locked it so Max couldn't catch them. Nudge flipped through the pages and they were all of the Flock. But one member of the Flock was in every one

of them. The one that wasn't here anymore. There was pictures of him and Angel as a baby, him and Iggy wrestling, and millions, _millions _of ones with him and Max. She was smiling in everyone of them. In one, his arm was around her waist. In another, he was tickling her. Max's face was bright and she was obviously laughing hard. Nudge sniffed and Angel reluctantly out the album back in the box. Before she could put the box back in the closet however, Max came in!

"What are you guys doing?" she asked suspiciously.

"I thought you locked the door Nudge!" Angel hissed at the pale faced girl.

"I thought I did too!" Nudge hissed back.

Max walked up to them and noticed the box. Nudge and Angel both cringed, waiting for the explosion. Instead, Max gave them a sad smile. "Did you look through the whole thing?"

"No," Angel said, relieved that Max wasn't mad at them.

"Then we can look at them together." she suggested. Max sat on the bed and patted the space next to her. Nudge sat there and Angel climbed onto Max's lap. Max opened up the book they took turns flipping the pages. They were silent the whole time. Eventually they finished the album and they all just sat on the bed in silence. After a long time, Angel and Nudge hugged Max and walked out of the room.

o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

Angel was bored. Really bored. So she decided to look at Max's photo album again. She went to Max's room and stood on her tippy toes, trying to reach the box. She soon tipped it over and voila! victory was hers! She sat on max's bed and flipped through the pages. When she got to the end however Max's phone rang. Frowning, Angel picked up the cell phone and saw that Max had gotten a text message. All it said was, _I'm coming back home._

**Don't ask me they got cell phones. I forget if they had cell phones in the book. Anyways, I hope you like it!**


	2. Her Box

**Don't own Max, Fang, Maya etc.**

**The five hour plane ride gave me plenty of time to write plenty of chapters in notes in my iPod, which I will upload slowly**

**K guys, so Maui was awesome! I know Maya wouldn't act like this but whatever, so yeah, she's occ.**

It was late at night, eleven thirty ish. Fang had been minding his own business, well, DOING his business, when he heard a little sob. He finished up and quietly walked along the hallway in the safe house he and his gang were at. The sound seemed to be coming from his room.

He peeked in and lo and behold, was Maya. She was bent over a box and fang realized with a jolt that it was THE box. The one dedicated to Max.

She turned her head and he saw her eyes were red. "you never got over her." she said it as a statement. Fang guessed that she would be a little miffed, seeing as they were a thing.

"um, yeah." he scuffed his foot against the carpet. He expected her to hit him, Max would have done it. But he remembered, Maya wasn't Max. And she never would be. He said, "no, I never will."

Maya put on a stony hard as steel expression on. "it's fine. I knew you were never over her. I wouldn't cry or anything like a girly girl."

Fang didn't bring up the fact that she was indeed crying.

"Can we, can we look at them?" Maya asked timidly, which was odd.

"Sure." he walked over and sat next to her. "why are you in my room anyways? And that box was under my bed."

Maya blushed and mumbled something.

"What?" fang cupped a hand over his ear?

"I wanted to see if it was true."

"What is?" he asked bewildered.

"Everyone knows you have this box. I wanted to see if you really did."

"Oh." there was silence. Then he picked up the photo album and they flipped through it together. There was a picture if max flying, he had taken the shot with Nudge's digital camera. There was one of her with her hair wet, just having come out of a lake after a few days on the run. She had been washing and he remembered her screaming at him and banging her fists against his back until he resorted to tickling her. The next picture WAS her hitting him.

Maya choked a little. Whether because the picture was funny or she was still crying.

He quietly put away the album and reached in the box. He pulled out one of Max's feathers, the brown and the specks of different colors made him sad. It was like that for awhile, he would pull out something that brought back a waterfall of memories, and then put it back as reach for another because Maya started crying.

When they brought out the last item, a grainy picture of her looking fiercely at the camera as if she wanted to rip it out of his hands, Maya abruptly stood up.

"Maya?" fang asked nervously.

"Leave. Now."

"What?!"

"Look Fang." she put her hands in her hips and looked so much like max he choked a little.

"There! See?" Maya yelled pointing a finger at him. "You are so not over her. Hell, you have one of her feathers in here!"

"And?" Fang was a little miffed. She couldn't tell him to leave!

"And I'm a good leader! I got it from max! So get your ass over to your "flock"! Be with her!"

Fang looked shocked. "I can't just leave you guys!"

"You can and you will!" Maya grabbed his arms and shoved him out the door. She hollered, "People! Get in here!"

Everyone came running in. "what?" star asked rudely.

Maya pointed to Fangs room. "Pick up as much as you can carry and let's go. We're flying to the flock's house. Dr. M's."

The gang just stared at her. "Are you okay?" Star put a hand on Maya's forehead.

"Yeah," Maya pushed her hand away. "I don't want a lovesick boyfriend or a lovesick anyone in my flock. Period."

"Who said it was your flock?" Ratchet asked.

"Fang."

"Huh, that's fine then." Kate snorted.

Fang was still in shock. "Maya?"

"Look Fang, it's okay." Maya gave him a half smile and she took his phone out of his pocket. "Text her."

Fang grinned. _I'm coming back home_.


End file.
